


Electric Touch

by PapaKapkan



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Dry Orgasm, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, also roughly taken in a storage shed, dominic gets tied up, just a little, so much porn, umm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:03:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapaKapkan/pseuds/PapaKapkan
Summary: Bandit decides to fuck with Glaz, gets fucked by Glaz.





	Electric Touch

“ If you interrupt me one more time, so help me god…” Timur says, dropping his book into his lap. Dominic Brunsmeier shoots him a look, that innocent ‘what are you talking about?’ one, the one that Timur hates the most. He felt Dominic’s hand squeeze his inner thigh as he tilted his head trying to make himself seem more innocent, as if his touch wasn’t meant to rile the Russian up. The two were the only ones in the room, Maxim having left minutes ago after idly watching Dominic caressing his comrade’s thigh in annoyance. Timur felt the wayward had straying further up as he attempted again to read his book. He attempted to swat Dominic’s hand away, only to have it return straight to the hem of his jeans. The glory of having a week to hang around the base uselessly: you can wear whatever you want. The downside: very easy access compared to his thick uniform. He could feel the cold fingers against the warm skin of his belly and crotch. He used one hand to unbutton his jeans and flay him open, the other was pulling his boxers down to reveal his member, which was already becoming erect from the stimulation. Timur tried to smack the teasing hands away with his book, but failed when Dominic wrapped his fist around his dick and gave a decent tug which nearly caused Timur to drop his book. He moaned, his head leaning back, his eyes wide. 

 

Dominic smirks as he positions himself on the floor now, gently spreading Timur’s knees apart. He pulls the jeans lower with one of his hands, and he uses the other to set a rhythm to the motion of his hand on Timur’s manhood. The pace became quick, then slowed down for a few seconds to repeat again. Timur was panting, he had rested the book he was reading on Dominics head. For a second, he didn’t even notice his pants and undergarments were at his ankles. He really noticed when he felt a wet finger penetrate his anus. He gasped as he felt him wiggle the digit around, stimulating him from the inside. He hadn’t even noticed the German basically drooling over his fingers before he started fingering him due to the book’s placement. He could feel Dominic moving the book out of the way so he could make eye contact with him, and  _ oh the look on his face _ as he set the book down closed beside them, as he lowered his lips onto the throbbing muscle before him. Timur couldn’t take his eyes off the wily German in his lap, now that the history of art book he got was now out of the way. He felt the second finger get inserted as Dominic took the entire length of his member into his throat, causing Timur to let out a throaty, and quite noisy, moan. Dominic’s fingers brushed up against something inside that caused Timur to see stars, quite literally, and he bucked his hips trying to get more. Dominic’s mouth was doing wonders above, taking the full length down his throat and then slowly pulling away running his tongue over the head for a moment before continuing back down again. As he went up, his and went to touch the parts of his dick that his mouth currently wasn’t on anymore, to move back to massage his inner thigh again, causing Timur to relax despite his attempts to get more stimulation. 

 

Timur was a whimpering mess within minutes, the fire in his belly almost too much for him, the stimulation not quite enough. He wanted more, but Dominic had a very different idea. He took it slow, pressing, pulling, sucking. Almost no sound came from the German as he did his work, Timur however was murmuring in Russian egging him on and moaning loudly when he got what he desired. Eventually Timur came, deep in Dominic’s throat, who swallowed every last bit of it like it was some sacred drink, and milked him dry. Timur laid back against the couch, as he still felt Dominic’s fingers inside him even after his mouth left him. The German stood up, and swiftly pulled out his own dick, which clearly desired attention. Timur watched as Dominic stroked himself, his eyes glassy with lust as he looked over Timur, crumpled up on the couch in exhaustion. Timur groaned loudly as he tried to reach out to help the German, grabbing him with one hand by the hip, he brought his lips as close to the German’s weeping member as he could, but Dominic pulled away, an amused look on his face. Timur could almost feel the fire lighting up again in his belly, his desire pooling below. Dominic pushed him back up against the couch. His pace had slowed down again, repeating the same rhythm he had with his hand on Timur earlier. He wanted nothing more than for Dominic to just plow into him right then and there, he could feel his dick twitch at the mere thought of it, the imagery sparking a flame. He tried to reach for his own dick this time, but Dominic sat down on his lap, pressing his hands away again, and subsequently trapping his member against the rough fabric of the other’s jeans. He bucked his hips groaning as he got some friction against the rough jeans. Timur groaned and reached for the other, but Dominic had propped himself up on his knees, just under Timur’s elbows, as he started to undo his own pants. He swiftly lowered himself onto Timur’s now raging erection and sighed a moan. His knees had lowered a little, his jeans holding them up a little, as he had only pulled his garments down to just above his knees. He rode Timur like a wild beast, moving fast as his hand moved over his own length with wild abandon. He had closed his eyes as he moved up and down, making Timur a moaning mess as he held onto Dominic’s hips, eagerly helping him. 

 

When Dominic came, he came hard. He had to pause his movements as he put a hand on Timur’s shoulder to stabilize himself. He rocked gently on Timur, panting and groaning. Timur felt a pang of fear as Dominic pulled himself off of the Russian with a smirk, the heat around him gone, leaving him whimpering and grasping for more. Dominic quickly did up his pants again and winked at him, leaving him hanging, again, literally. The German man almost ran out of the room, leaving Timur to deal with his arousal on his own. Which he indulged himself in the mental image of Dominic riding him, panting and moaning quietly, grasping his shoulder as Timur murmured in Russian. He was angry at Dominic for leaving him with such desire. As he came for the second time that night, he pondered how to get him back. He cleaned himself up hastily as he got up, the book long forgotten. Maxim however, was standing in his way as he opened the door. 

 

“Have a bit of fun there, did you?” which caused Timur to flush red. As Timur passed, Maxim jokingly slapped his hand across the younger man’s ass, causing him to jump, and start walking away faster as the older of the two just chuckled. 

 

**Three days later:** ****

 

And after three days of continual torture, and by torture Timur realizes that the German soldier kept giving him cheeky looks and really dirty glances, almost filthy, Timur could almost smell the sex from him. The two were horny, and had no other way to let out the pent up stress. Timur had decided to go painting, with air quotes around the words. He had set up Dominic to go out to the shooting range. He had a bone to pick with the German, but when he arrives, not a soul is to be seen. He goes around checking behind stuff. He gets the mental image of his member buried deep within the German again, and he doesn’t notice when he gets ambushed inside the storage room. The struggle was quick because Timur was frustrated. Timur pinned the older German to the dirt floor. Dominic gasped as Timur grabbed one of the nearby rappel lines being stored nearby and began to tie Dominic up. He simply tied his hands behind his back, and he used one of his hands to keep his face pressed into the dirt. Dominic could feel the pent up frustration in Timur as he roughly pulled his all his layers off him from the waist down. He began to panic slightly as Timur roughly fingered him, making him groan into the ground. Timur pulled out the lube, a little late, but the message he wanted to send to Dominic about his frustration must have gotten through, as the older German was begging him for better stimulation. Which he gave, two fingers this time, coated in a layer of lubricant as he scissored the digits within his ass. 

 

He held Dominic’s hips in the air with one hand as he pushed his fingers as deep as they would go, causing the German to loose a wild moan. He pulled his fingers out of the way as he used the same hand to stroke his member, Dominic watching from between his legs, the image of Timur upside down to him. He felt himself groan watching the Russian play with himself as he admired his artwork. He stopped touching himself for a moment as he picked up the lube again, generously pouring it onto the throbbing member, Dominic watched as he lazily stroked himself again. He tried to move closer to him, but Timur had a firm hold on his hip, pushing him into the ground. He asked something in Russian, but Dominic didn’t have enough time to process much less realize the other was speaking a language he didn’t know, before the young Russian thrusted his entire length into the German, who let out a choked scream. Timur set a ruthless pace, fast and hard. Dominic felt him hit a tender spot within and as he cried out in German, Timur hit that spot over and over again, any pain turned swiftly into pleasure as the younger man relentlessly pounded into the soft flesh of his ass. He gasped Timur’s name several times as he got close to reaching his peak, but even after he came with enough force to black out his vision and make his body almost limp in Timur’s firm grasp. The Russian kept pounding into him, the ruthless pace not even slowing. Dominic could feel another arousal rising fast. He gasped as Timur moved one of his hands to grasp the semi-flaccid length and began to stroke it with the same force and speed he was using with his full body. 

 

Dominic was gasping and moaning, his sweat making the dirt stick to his face, he could feel the warm semen seeping through his tight t-shirt on his chest and some had managed to reach his face with his violent orgasm. At this rate, he theorized, he could come again with the same force, and so he did, within minutes of his first orgasm. If Timur wasn’t holding him up, he would have fallen into the dirt for sure. Timur pulled out long enough to stand up and pick up Dominic’s weak body, only to throw it carelessly onto the table nearby, moving a few tools off of it with the brush of his hand. Dominic felt his hands being re-tied to a pole just at the edge of the table. He made eye contact as Timur pushed the German’s legs onto his shoulders. He felt Timur almost immediately start ramming him all over again, he was gasping his eyes wide as Timur showed him no mercy. He felt Timur grasp the flaccid member again, stroking with swift movements, and he watched almost in wonder as he could feel the blood pooling again. He gasped as Timur changed his angle just ever so slightly, hitting that spot again, causing his eyes to roll back in his head as he is mercilessly being pounded into. The sweat on his body almost made it hard for Timur to keep ahold of his legs as he kept his intense pace. He wanted Dominic to dry orgasm at least once. He watched as Dominic reached his peak again, his eyes still lolled back and his mouth open as he gasped and moaned loudly, pleading in German, his hands pulling against the bonds. The man spilled his semen all over both of them, it was almost explosive, and so Timur pulled his still very hard member out of Dominic. 

 

The man was still hard, as if he hadn’t even had an orgasm at all. He picked up the lube again, and ran his hand over the German’s erection. He slowly sat on him, lowering himself slowly so he could rock his hips into Dominic’s. His head was leaned back, exposing the pale skin of his neck, to which Timur took as an invitation to roughly bite the skin. He rocked himself slowly, causing the German to squirm as he begged, begged in words Timur couldn’t comprehend. He commanded him uselessly in Russian, but still he obeyed, as Timur guided him with his hands, slowing him down. He felt himself nearing his orgasm  _ again _ as Timur sped up the pace, Timur had stopped moving when he felt a warmth consume his insides making him moan loudly for the squirming German before him. He watched as Timur began to push himself back into Dominic. He smirked as he watched his partner’s red face as he mumbled incomprehensible nonsense in English and German. He started up his ruthless pace one last time as his goal was now to see his own end. Dominic faced yet another orgasm, and with this one, Timur got his wish, nothing came of it and Dominic could hardly move after such intense pleasure. As his insides constricted Timur’s member he let himself loose as he violently came balls deep inside of the German, his teeth clamping onto his collarbone. Dominic groaned as he felt a warmth within him. He couldn’t comprehend half of what had happened. Timur had the decency to untie and redress Dominic, but he left the exhausted and immobile German on the table. Timur left incredibly satisfied. 

 

Timur returned in the morning when he didn’t see Dominic in the mess hall, to find him still on the table, still immobile. When he tried to help him walk, the German’s legs were like gelatin, absolutely goey and useless. Timur carried him over his shoulder back to his own room. Which made Maxim let out a whoop as he passed. He curled around the German for a nap and Dominic, who was still sore, allowed Timur to hold him gently as they napped. But not until he cheekily convinced the Russian to sleep in the nude with him. Timur got a chance to admire the bruises he left on his hips, neck, and collarbone. Timur could hear the chatter outside, but he didn’t care at this point. The two had made a quiet pact to stay together, and together they stayed. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is trash, but anyways I decided to post it.  
> 


End file.
